


A Wrap Around the Wrist

by geniewithwifi



Series: All At Once [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e05 Damaged, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's Soulmark is green. Oliver's is an annoying shade of fuchsia. What happens when the vigilante is arrested and Felicity realizes who her soulmate really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrap Around the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel_Sanfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/gifts).



> anonymous asked:  
> Arrow prompt: AU soul mates are very rare nowadays, but Felicity and Oliver are. The soulmate "mark" it's a tattoo that changes color according to the order half's feelings, and for each person a color represents each emotion. Felicity used to hate Oliver's colors, And Oliver hated that his arm was always pink when he was a child. Until they met and Oliver's finds out that pink means Felicity is happy and Felicity gets to actually pass some of her colors to Oliver. Now they are both always pink.
> 
>  
> 
> I might have messed around with this. As always, reviews are encouraged but not required.

 

The first time her soulmate mark was black, she noticed. It was hard not to. Felicity’s mark, an arrow through a bulls-eye of binary code, was always green. It bordered on a medium green most days, a light green when he was really happy.

The forearm mark was a meter of color. It recorded the emotions of their partner, always a specific color, representing their individual selves. The soulmate gene, as the public called it, skipped a generation. Felicity’s mother didn’t have a mark, her forearm as bare as a newborn.

But in College, near her seventeenth birthday, her soulmate’s mark was black, or nearly black Felicity’s subconscious provided, since it was always a shade of their color. Black meant something back had happened, something that had depressed him. 

It was that day she dyed her hair black.

For years, the arrow stayed a dark color, once or twice lightening up to distinguish it as green rather than black. Felicity followed suit, dressing in goth colors to hide how her mark wasn’t bright, that he wasn’t happy or content. That something bad was happening to him and she couldn’t fix it.

This depressed her and she fell in with Cooper, trying to banish the pain she lived with, her soulmate’s emotions, so dark and intense, that they filled her with pain, a trait that was uncommon, but not unheard of, in soulmates.

After Cooper died, she’s taken to wearing long sleeves or banding an ace bandage over her mark. It would never be bright and would be noticeable with her change. She forgot about it, moving across the country to put her mistakes behind her, her failures that caused someone’s death, someone that she had loved.

One day, or one night to be more accurate, Felicity had stayed late, finishing up her assignment, one her supervisor had plopped on her lap and that needed to be delivered to the CEO before the morning.

Felicity finished it, long after her co-workers had left to Tommy Merlyn’s party. She started to wallow in self pity, a small part of her wanting to go, but know that such a thing wasn’t really her scene. But she couldn’t deny that it hurt that she hadn’t been invited.

Lost in her thoughts, she had ignored the smarting pain, a curious throbbing in her left forearm, underneath the tan cloth. Felicity paused at the CEO’s desk, a one Moira Queen. On the table, there was a picture of a father and son, posing for the camera. Robert and Oliver Queen. Both had died as a result of a boating accident three years earlier. If Felicity had paused to do the math, she would have been shocked to find out that that was the day her soulmark was the day Oliver Queen went missing.

“You’re cute. It’s too bad you’re, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.” She didn’t stop herself from muttering. “I really need to learn to stop talking to myself. “ The burning intensified, so much that Felicity couldn’t keep turning a blind eye to it. She ripped of the bandage cover to find her mark a brilliant emerald green, swirling with color. 

>>>>\---------->>

Oliver knew that that girl, the one that was so cute with her babbling was his soulmate. At least he thought so.

The past three years hadn’t been easy. With so many people dying and on the verge of dying himself every day, he had just been surviving from one day to the next. His arm had changed color so much during that time. From being mostly a brilliant fuchsia, to an almost lilac. The only few times he had seen it the darkest purple was one time when he was 11. It stayed that way for months.

The other time was in Hong Kong, in the middle of a torture session. His arm seared with emotion, his soulmate feeling dark and depressed. Slowly it lightened back to it’s usual bright purple, a color he didn’t particularly like, until the day he spotted a blonde with that same shade decorating her plump lips as she told his picture how cute he was.

Now knowing who she was, he felt fiercely protective of her. He’d met so many nasty people that he didn’t want them to touch her, to get to her through him. So, that night, after killing his sister’s dealer in a fit of anger, he ripped himself a bandage, heated a blade and disfigured his mark, the binary disappearing under mottled flesh. The purple still shown through, but it was distorted enough that only him knew the original design.

Sometimes the bandage would slip, the almost pink color peeking out between the folds. It irritated him and he would viciously re wrap his arm, determined not to see such a color on him.

In Russia, he could get away with it. The heavy coats and the long sleeved shirts hid the fact that he had a soulmate, someone that they could use against him.

He was right to disfigure it. A captain tortured him, wanting to know where Anatoly was hiding, since the captain wanted to take his place. The man was delighted to know that Oliver had a mark, running his knife over the arrow. He sliced through it, making Oliver bleed, and ruining the mark further. He lamented it, which was strange since he had been the one to damage it the first time. But that had been an act of protection, not of the intent to hurt

He survives. He always does. His father instilled that will in him from day one and he has a mission to complete. Starling is dying and it’s up to him to stop it. He will do what he has to.

What he never expected was his soulmate. Which was fitting because she was perfect for him, in every way.

>>>>\---------->>

When the vigilante first appeared, and the rumors circulated that he used a traditional bow and arrow, she was impressed, slightly, and mostly condescending. Archery was ridiculous. Felicity suppressed the fact that a thrill went through her; the arrow, a _green arrow,_ was inked into her skin.

The vigilante had to be her soulmate.

A few weeks later, Oliver Queen walked into her office, with horrible cover stories and a green bandage wrapped around his forearm, covering the spot where his mark would be.

A trait that was identical to hers.

When Oliver Queen was arrested for being the vigilante, Felicity’s suspicions were realized and she gained the nerve to confront him. He was throwing a party, one that she could easily sneak into.

As she was invited in the front door, she saw him disappear upstairs. Without thinking, she followed him upstairs, questioning her actions all the way up. Felicity ducked into an alcove when Oliver’s body guard, the man she had seen accompanying Oliver on the news, walked out of the room.

She tiptoed to the half open door and peeked in. Oliver stood there, staring out his window, his back bare of any clothing. The muscles were riddled with scars; whip marks higher up and a nasty burn on his lower back. She blushed when she realized she was staring.

What caught her attention was Oliver unwinding the cloth covering his mark. A purple arrow. She gasped involuntarily. It was identical to hers except the color. Her favorite color.

Suddenly she found pinned to the wall, Oliver’s furious face in her space.

“What are you doing here?” He growled, his fingers digging into her arm. She glanced down at his left arm in response and gasped again. It was destroyed. Felicity reached up and grabbed it, attempting to turn it and look at it full on. The binary was covered with a burn scar and the arrow was bisected with another one. 

“What did you do to it! You… you ruined it!” she couldn’t believe it. Did he hate her that much that he would destroy it?

“What are you talking about?”

“Your mark! You–you defaced it!”

“That’s none of your business Felicity.”

She looked into his blue eyes, seeing all his walls up. He let her go, clutching his mark to him, hiding it from her view.

“I think it is.” She said softly, unwrapping her own cover. “You’re my soulmate.” She showed him her mark, the green arrow changing shades rapidly as the emotions filtered across his face. 

“I know.” That wasn’t the response she had been expecting.

“Wait, how?!” She had just found out. How did he know that she was his soulmate?

“It’s a long story, Felicity.” He sighed, turning away. “Now leave.”

“No! That’s not an answer and you know it.” 

“It’s the only one you’re getting.” He snapped. She could see that she was getting to him. 

“Why are you pushing me away!? I”m your  _soulmate!”_

 _“_ I don’t WANT a SOULMATE!”

That hurt. All her life she hadn’t been wanted, not by her father, not by her friends who had always left. She thought that her soulmate was supposed to be different. 

She backed away, head down. “That much is apparent. Why else would you mottle your mark? Ha!” She tried to cover her sob with a laugh. “I’m guessing it has to do with your green secret.”

His head shot up in shock.

“Oh come on, Oliver. It’s not that hard to put together. Your mark is a green arrow. The vigilante showed up just after you came home. You’ve been arrested as the Hood. I’m surprised that–” A knock on the door interrupted her. 

“Mr Queen, if you’re entertaining guests upstairs - should I have drinks sent up? “

They both froze. Oliver looked at her, indecision written upon his face. A second later he called out, “No, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Are you sure?” The man called through the door.

Oliver rolled his eyes, exasperated and went to get rid of the man. A second alter a shot rang out, the bullet hitting a lamp. Oliver and the man tussled, Oliver having the advantage of surprise. Felicity sprang back, dodging the two fighters. 

The man got a hold of the gun and turned on the floor, gun pointing at Oliver’s chest. Without thinking, Felicity launched herself at Oliver, pulling him with her as the gun went off. She felt a burning in her side as they fell, her on top of Oliver.

Two more shots rang out, making Felicity flinch. She looked up and saw through hazy vision Detective Lance run in, gun raised. That was the last she remembered before collapsing on top of Oliver.

>>>>\---------->>

Oliver sat at the bedside of his soulmate, his elbows resting on his knees,head cradled in his hands. This was his fault. If he had only protected her better, gotten her out of there and not given into the deep longing he had within himself, to be closer to her, she would have been safe. Unhurt. Not lying in this cold, unfeeling hospital room, the smell of disinfectant plaguing his senses.

A movement above him had him shooting up, leaning towards the waking girl. ‘Hey hey hey, you’re alright. Relax. You’re in the hospital.”

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, an expression he found cute.  “Mr. Que–Oliver?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing here? What am I doing here?” How does she not remember what happened?

“What do you remember?”

“I–” Her expression blanked. “Who are you?” She asked him.

He was taken aback. She didn’t remember getting shot. And right now, just after recognizing him she now didn’t. What was going on?

“Felicity?”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“You just said my name not thirty seconds ago. Do you not remember?”

“Stop asking me that! I don’t… remember. Where’s my mom! Go away! Who are you?”

He grasped her wrists, trying to calm her. “Felicity Smoak.”

She focused on him. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“But you’re dead. I mean, you drowned. What are you doing here?’

He turned her wrist, showing her the green arrow.

“I’m your soulmate.” He shoved up his sleeve to reveal his purple one. 

“But why is it all mottled?” Her innocence was unsettling. Different from the Felicity that had confronted him in his bed room, claiming she knew his secret. 

He couldn’t explain. He couldn’t tell her that he had done it to protect her. She wouldn’t understand why. So he repeated what he had already said.

“I didn’t want a soulmate. But now that I’ve met you, I think, that maybe now I do.” 

The resulting smile was everything. And his soulmark blazed a bright purple and hers a bright green. And that’s when Oliver realized that every time his arm was that shade, a shade he hadn’t liked, it meant that his soulmate, a brilliantly brave girl, was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Yeah it's kinda angsty isn't it.


End file.
